Too Much Of Nothing
by manyissues101
Summary: -49 onesentence drabbles about pretty much everything and everyone. The title...came from nowhere- Those were the sides that they'd never let anyone else see.


_1. Cinnamon_

He was used to seeing Viera with their hair and even ears dyed, and had noted cinnamon to be a very popular color (and he had to admit that it looked quite entrancing against their skin), but Fran's hair, silk snow, was even better.

_2. Bittersweet_

Vaan took a bite of the food, its details hidden inside of his glove, and spat it right back out, "Bittersweet," he claimed while Penelo giggled and replied with, "That's how you'll feel when we're suffering through the taste to eat, but you're sitting there, stomach empty."

_3. Technology_

Balthier's fist slammed against the control pad, his rings making a clank against the metal, as he cursed his ship, and the technology in general, for all the little hiccups in the imperfect Hume designs.

_4. "What was that for?"_

Penelo replied with a blush, and thought that maybe one day Larsa won't be so alarmed at a peck on the cheek and then she could move her lips over.

_5. Rumors_

Vaan was usually the instigator of it all (as he was the one who thought up all the annoying questions to ask Fran about her race) and Balthier was usually the one to finish it (most usually resorting to bodily harm), as Fran didn't even care anymore.

_6. Sacrifice_

It was pouring down rain, and he hated when his clothes wrinkled, but still he gave his shield to Ashe to hold over her head, because, "...she was wearing white and that's the worst misfortune of all...," and then he just rolled up his own shirt sleeves.

_7. Reunion_

Basch hadn't smelled the city in a long, long time and stopped to whiff the spices drifting from the Bazaar, desert wind that blew over the gates, and the sprays of water from the fountain that all blended together to smell like home.

_8. Sword & Shield_

It was the first time that she'd used either, and Ashe was quite eager to learn, but even more eager to feel Vossler's arms wrapped around her.

_9. My happy ending_

The palace was quiet, and Ashe wondered if this was what it had all been for--seclusion, royalty, and fake happy endings.

_10. Windows of the soul_

Balthier didn't believe in the old adage because, if it were true, then Fran's soul would be burning ice, full of unhappiness, and that, he knew, wasn't the case.

_11. Served your purpose_

Their words mocked her, and she wondered if the Occurian would ever stop telling her that she'd made the wrong choice by not fulfilling their purpose.

_12. Forever ours_

There, at the helm, he could almost forget that his ship had been in the hands of others for a year, and instead focused on the way that everything felt the same with Fran beside him.

_13. Introspection_

Mjrn wondered if she was fit for this life, but at the same time wondered if she could do without it.

_14. "If only"_

Cidolfus never spoke those words aloud, but his heart panged with them at every beat.

_15. Lost_

He wouldn't tell them that he'd dropped the map somewhere miles back, and instead insisted that they were supposed go in the first direction that came to his mind.

_16. Words of the heart_

She'd never be able to speak them, just as he'd never be able to listen.

_17. Inspiration_

The sky wasn't always cheery, and yet it always stretched onward, no matter how large the passing storm, and so Fran tried to follow its example.

_18. Reaching_

It was a recurring nightmare--Penelo would stretch her hand out to reach his, but she'd never be able to reach far enough.

_19. Chaos_

How they ever managed to make it work was beyond all logic, and yet they still traveled together, even though sometimes Vaan would be silenced just for the heck of it, Balthier would be caught making some snide remark in Ashe's company and Basch would glare daggers, Fran pinched her partner's hand hard enough to leave welts, and Penelo just wanted to stand back and laugh at them all.

_20. Holiday_

"We'll be on a holiday," he proclaimed, even though both he and Fran knew that they'd be bored of the ordinary and go back to working the next day.

_21. Release_

Ashe couldn't bring herself to let the band slip from her fingers to his, but her hand shook so much that it found its way there on its own.

_22. Pain relief_

With all of them injured and out of magick, each began to appreciate what life had been before, and imagined how it would feel when a healing magick was cast their way.

_23. Begging_

It was something that Vaan had resorted to a long time ago, but now he knew that people just didn't care enough, and they had no qualms about ignoring another poor orphan boy.

_24. Can't deny it_

He'd underestimated Penelo at first, but now Basch knew that the girl was a fireball, and told her so as often as he could.

_25. Unsweetened tea_

Balthier almost spat it on the table the first time, wondering how the Dalmascans could drink such a mutated version of the sweet Archadian drink.

_26. Lyrics_

Her movements were the words to his songs, the paint to his canvas, and the images printed on his eyelids when he tried to sleep at night.

_27. Secret art_

It was kept in Balthier's pillowcase, the old sketch that his mother had done, and sometimes he wanted to rip in into pieces just to keep the tears away.

_28. Justice_

Gabranth had nightmares about taking his brother's life, but Vayne kept assuring him that it was for the good of the Empire, and he could do nothing but repeat his judges oath, "I will do what I must for justice..," over and over and over in his head as he swung for his brother's chest.

_29. "Wait a minute"_

Rasler didn't turn around (and she never knew if he had heard her or not) and Ashe felt the tears bubble and her throat clench and, hours later when his death was announced, she had cried herself dry and couldn't shed a tear.

_30. Dry your tears_

Reks used to kneel beside her when she scraped her knee and put a delicate finger underneath Penelo's eye, wiping all of the pain away in a liquid drop.

_31. Desolation_

He'd gone back to the ruins of Landis once, but Basch was so choked with tears that he couldn't even make it to the desolate city, and instead looked from a distance.

_32. School uniforms_

The Ackademy was top of the line, but comfort had been spared when it came to the uniforms, and Ffamran almost told his father that he'd rather go naked when he smacked his hand and told him to stay still.

_33. Cross-dressing_

Vaan wondered if there really were male Viera out there, but they just dressed like the females so that you couldn't tell them apart, but he was smart enough not to voice this one to anybody.

_34. Seven deadly sins_

His goal in life was to commit every single one, just to show his father how wicked he could be.

_35. "Why me?"_

"Don't think it," Ashe repeated to herself, but it didn't help and self pity came on his heaps.

_36. "Never give up"_

Penelo's brother used to tell her this when he was teaching her martial arts and she couldn't do it, but now it was Basch's voice giving her the same hope.

_37. Fortune_

She asked if he wanted to know his misfortune and, against his better judgement, Gabranth said yes--that's how he knew that he was going to die.

_38. Sensations_

There was nothing like the way the clouds rushed past him, or the way that she sat next to him, feeling everything that he was.

_39. Black & White_

"There is no gray when it comes to war, only black and white," Vayne used to say, and Larsa, walking down the mountain full of sobbing refugees, agreed with him.

_40. Mail_

Penelo got so anxious for his next letter that she met the courier out in the desert this time.

_41. Boundless energy_

The spark of the ship going up in flames was visible from the air, and Basch wished that such energy could be harvested for his brother's heart.

_42. Realization_

Balthier had finally realized why Fran fled to the sky--because the trees were suffocating, hiding everything inside their cove.

_43. Private stash_

Their glasses clanked as the sky pirate duo emptied their glasses, happy that Vaan had yet to discover the wine bottles hidden underneath Balthier's bed.

_44. Games_

The girls used to imagination games where Captain Ronsenburg swept them off their feet, but, with a giggle, Penelo realized that this was no imagination game.

_45. Cloud 9_

Fran never understood how one could count the clouds, or how one could be on one, but she just sat in the bar and picked up bits of conversation, realizing what a strange existence she had thrown herself into.

_46. Deja vu_

The sight of Ffamran's face after so long opened the memory gate and all Cid could see was that little boy with a lopsided grin, holding a toy airship.

_47. "Say something"_

Balthier shook his head, because he couldn't feel that way, and at the same time couldn't tell her otherwise, because love was the one treasure that Ashe could never tempt him with.

_48. Protection_

Vossler had vowed to protect her, and then Basch, but all Ashe could think about was how she was alone now, with no protection now that she really needed it.

_49. Hidden among us_

There was an Archadian sky pirate, a Viera warrior who longed to go back, a traitorous knight, a princess with a taste for blood, a small dancer girl whose dreams could never come true, and a thief who had only ever wanted revenge but ended up with so much more--those were the sides that they'd never let anyone else see.

0FIN0

Yes, I know that there are only 49 of them. I skipped one and can't find the original list again.

Speaking of that, I got these prompts from somewhere (possibly livejournal) but I can't remember for the life of me. I don't own them, though.

I tried keep my favorite pairings out of the spotlight and let a little bit of everything in--that's why some of them don't have names. I also tried to keep it one sentence every time, so that's why my grammer is really bad.

Please review, as I'm new to writing for this fandom, and I'm afraid that I'm no good--not many people have been reviewing my work, which is something I'm not very used to, so it gets me worried.


End file.
